1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate and a LCD panel, which increase the viewing angle of the LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the progress of optoelectronic technology and the rapid development of digital technology push forward the expansion of LCD market. Because LCD has many advantages such as high display quality, small size, light weight, low driving voltage and low power consumption, LCD bas been widely applied to many electronics products such as PDAs, mobile phones, digital videos, notebooks, desk-top displays, digital cameras and projection TVs. Nowadays, LCD is gradually replacing traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display and becoming the mainstream product in the display market.
there is a serious viewing angle problem in LCD. When voltage is applied to pixels of a LCD, all liquid crystal molecules in one of the pixels experience the same voltage and orient to the same orientation direction. Consequently, the display effect of LCD is varied by different viewing angle. When viewing a LCD at angles greater than a critical angle, the display color will be shifted, and the contrast of LCD will be decreased. Therefore, LCD can not provide uniform gray scale and the viewing angle is limited.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to obtain a LCD with wider viewing angle.